Warrick's Menu
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Darkness. Night vision goggles. If I’d say more I’d give it all way. Spoilers for season 9, A La Cart.


**Warrick's Menu. **

_Summary: Darkness. Night vision goggles. If I'd say more I'd give it all way. Spoilers for season 9, A La Cart._

_Note: I know I haven't updated Baby's got blue eyes for a while.. Don't worry, will update soon. I just watched season nine's A La Cart though, and that scene between Catherine and Warrick in which he spots her with those night vision goggles... It's sizzling, and my mind started to think of a million things that should've happened after that scene instead of turning the lights on again. Hope you enjoy! xx._

Warrick's eyes suddenly spotted the goggles that were laying under the table. He studied them carefully before saying: "Could you turn off the lights for a second?".

Catherine nodded and switched off the lights with the remote she was holding in her hand. The darkness overcame her, and all she could think about was the fact that the idea of dining in a dark restaurant was the most useless thing she'd ever seen. "I'm sorry, but this is a stupid idea for a restaurant. I need to see what I'm eating."

Meanwhile, Warrick had a pretty clear vision of Catherine with the goggles he was seeing through. Apparently, they were night vision goggles. He could see Catherine perfectly fine. He walked over to her and whispered: "I can see just fine."

Catherine's heart skipped a beat when she could feel his breath against her neck. She closed her eyes briefly; she knew her feelings for Warrick had never completely disappeared. And after hearing him talk about his divorce, she couldn't help but wonder if there still was a chance for her. For them. She opened her eyes again and said: "Where are you?"

Warrick was standing right behind her. He could smell her typical Catherine scent and he once again wished he'd never married Tina. Catherine had been one of his best friends ever since he'd met her. He knew she felt more for him than that. He knew he felt more than that as well. But he'd married Tina. "Right here." It wasn't more than a whisper, but it was loud enough.

"Oh." Catherine's response was a whisper as well, and all she could think of was Warrick standing behind her. She felt his breath in her neck. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she needed to tell him. When she felt his hands on her neck, everything she wanted to say faded away.

Warrick couldn't help himself. He let the goggles fall and put his hands in her neck. He could feel she responded to his touch. He could her hear breaths getting heavier. So where his. Warrick could feel that Catherine was turning herself around to face him.

There were no words, only actions. Warrick felt himself bending down to reach Catherine's lips, as if some force of nature wanted him to do so. The moment his lips touched hers, he knew he should've kissed her years earlier. It felt as if their lips fitted perfectly.

The moment Catherine felt his lips touching hers, she felt like she was in heaven. This was the way things were supposed to be. After that first touch of their lips, Catherine knew there wasn't a single thing that was better than kissing Warrick. She deepened the kiss slightly and at the same moment, both her and his mouth opened to let their tongues meet.

Warrick's hand slipped to Catherine's back and he pushed her against him. Their bodies met and both could feel the warmth of the other's body. Their kiss became more passionate and all Catherine wished was for them to not be on a crime scene.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Catherine could hit herself at that point; she'd put the remote in her pocket, and apparently the little contact it had been having with Warrick's body had been enough for the remote to switch on the lights again. Both opened their eyes, their bodies still pressed against the other. "Hi". Catherine's voice sounded like music to Warrick's ears as he answered with a big smile: "Hi."

Both knew they had continue work. Warrick knew though that, the moment they'd finished their shifts, a whole other thing than food would be on his menu.

**End. **


End file.
